Carcinogenic mycotoxins are low molecular weight fungal metabolites and thus are non-immunogenic. However, due to the reactivity of certain functional groups in the toxin molecule, mycotoxins can be coupled to a protein carrier and subsequently used for immunization. The goal of this research is to find a method for the production of antibody against several carcinogenic mycotoxins, including aflatoxins, penicillic acid, patulin, and a group of cocarcinogenic mycotoxins, i.e. ochratoxins; and to develop a serological or radioimmunological assay for mycotoxins. Different mycotoxins and their analogs or derivatives will be coupled directly or indirectly with protein by using a water soluble carbodiimide. The preparation having the highest mycotoxin protein ratio shall be used for immunization. Production of antibody will be followed by binding assays. Radioimmunoassay will be tested for their feasibility as an assay method for these mycotoxins. Investigations of the interaction of mycotoxins and their analogs with homologous antibody, as well as the possibility of in vivo neutralization of mycotoxins through immunization with mycotoxin-protein conjugates will be included in the proposal study.